Item Placement
Item placement files, known by the extension .ipl, are map files used to place objects into the GTA world, as well as define zones, paths, garages, interior portals, and a lot more. Most IPL files can easily be opened and edited using any text-editing program like Notepad. In San Andreas there are also binary IPL files which are located in the IMG archives of the game. Those you can only open using a special editor. Structure The .ipl files are split up into many sections. Not all of them have to be used, leaving them empty works as well. Each section starts with a section identifier and ends with the keyword "end", both in a separate line. Example: inst ... end INST Used to place objects in the world. GTA III format ID, ModelName, PosX, PosY, PosZ, ScaleX, ScaleY, ScaleZ, RotX, RotY, RotZ, RotW Vice City format ID, ModelName, Interior, PosX, PosY, PosZ, ScaleX, ScaleY, ScaleZ, RotX, RotY, RotZ, RotW San Andreas format ID, ModelName, Interior, PosX, PosY, PosZ, RotX, RotY, RotZ, RotW, LOD CULL Create a culling zone. GTA III and Vice City format CenterX, CenterY, CenterZ, LowerLeftX, LowerLeftY, LowerLeftZ, UpperRightX, UpperRightY, UpperRightZ, Flags, Unknown San Andreas format 1 CenterX, CenterY, CenterZ, Unknown1, WidthY, BottomZ, WidthX, Unknown2, TopZ, Flag, Unknown3 San Andreas format 2 CenterX, CenterY, CenterZ, Unknown1, WidthY, BottomZ, WidthX, Unknown2, TopZ, Flag, Vx, Vy, Vz, Cm PATH Vice City only Ped, Car and Boat Paths, defines paths relative to the world centre. Only used in GTA VC, this format is much easier than in GTA3 where the paths were stored in IDE files, and GTA-SA paths which are stored in **nodes.dat inside gta3.img. This is a quite complicated format and hardly usable without an editing program (such as Ked). GTA SA uses compiled binary files for its paths. GRGE Creates a garage. San Andreas format PosX, PosY, PosZ, LineX, LineY, CubeX, CubeY, CubeZ, DoorType, GarageType, Name ENEX Creates an entrance to an exit San Andreas format X1, Y1, Z1, ROT, W1, W2, C8, X2, Y2, Z2, Rot2, Int, Flag, Name, Sky, I2, Time On, Time Off PICK Creates a weapon pickup. San Andreas format ID, PosX, PosY, PosZ JUMP Creates a unique stunt jump. San Andreas format StartLowerX, StartLowerY, StartLowerZ, StartUpperX, StartUpperY, StartUpperZ, TargetLowerX, TargetLowerY, TargetLowerZ, TargetUpperX, TargetUpperY, TargetUpperZ, CameraX, CameraY, CameraZ, Reward TCYC Creates black sky if you enter the zone. Also exists for all towns in countryside. Probably custom weather? San Andreas format X1, Y1, Z1, X2, Y2, Z2, ?, ?, ?, ?, ? AUZO This creates an audio if you enter the zone. San Andreas format 1 Name, ID, Switch, X1, Y1, Z1, X2, Y2, Z2 San Andreas format 2 Name, ID, Switch, X, Y, Z, Radius MULT San Andreas and GTA4 only In San Andreas, this was never used in the game. This section is currently unknown and may never be known; it is ignored by the game. CARS Creates a parked car generator San Andreas format PosX, PosY, PosZ, Angle, CarID, PrimCol, SecCol, ForceSpawn, Alarm, DoorLock, Unknown1, Unknown2 OCCL Creates zones for separated rendering. Vice City and San Andreas format mid x, mid y, bottom height z, width x, width y, height from bottom height to top, rotation ZONE Although technically an IPL section, this is usually only used in zone files (extension .zon). BLOK GTA4 only VNOD GTA4 only LINK GTA4 only MLO+ GTA4 only RTFX GTA4 only LODM GTA4 only SLOW GTA4 only 2DFX GTA4 only Useful Tools * KEd * Binary (De-)Compiler External links * Explanation of the path-section in a VC IPL Category:Map Formats Category:GTA III Modifications Category:GTA Vice City Category:Modifications